A Cat Like Complication
by Hain degistirildi
Summary: Merlin is spying on Lord Agravaine, but he meets some complications when he gets caught between disguises. Will he manage to hide it or will everything be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and sadly Colin Morgan either. (I swear, every time that man smiles a kitten is born.)

Set during Season 4 after the death of Uther

Enjoy!

Arthur sits regally upon his throne, his red cloak pools around him and his crown, slightly crooked, rests above his brow. I stand proudly off to the side; he has changed so much from that arrogant, big headed, prat of a prince that I once knew, and into a King that would do anything for his people and people that would do anything for him. Not that I would tell him that of course.

We were discussing last minute preparations for our journey to meet King Olaf. The peace between our countries had been strained ever since the incident with the love potion. This meeting of the two countries is supposed to rekindle what Uther created all that time ago. Currently the court is emphasizing certain points to bring up and those to leave out of the conversation entirely. It's actually moving along quite nicely but suddenly Lord Agravaine clears his throat. I role my eyes in response, I know there is something off with him. I'm sure that Gaius suspects something too.

"Arthur, if I may, would it not be beneficial to take a lesser known path? You know how things are these days. The woods are infested with bandits and ruffians. I would hate for something to happen to you, your majesty, especially on the way to meet King Olaf."

"Uncle, you worry too much." Arthur flashes Lord Agravaine a smile, "I'm sure there is nothing in the wood that we can't handle."

"Yes, but one can never be too cautious. The peace between our country and King Olaf's is so delicate I fear that if anything were to go wrong the balance would be upset, thus costing everyone unneeded bloodshed."

"If you are really that concerned Uncle, then I'm sure we can find another route to travel."

"Marvelous. How about the path through the eastern forest? It's relatively out of the way and won't add any time onto the trip."

"Eastern forest it is then. If you will excuse me I must prepare for the journey ahead." Arthur stands and every one bows. I seem to be the only one who notices Agravaine's pale lips twitch upward, into a smirk. What is he planning? No one smirks without reason, especially, greasy haired, watery eyed, thin lipped, uncles of the King. I have to find a way to spy on him tonight and make sure he wasn't going to do anything that would endanger my destiny.

"_Mer_lin, where are you? My armor needs polished, my sword sharpened, clothes packed, food prepared, oh and muck out the stables while you're at it. I imagine they'll be rather disgusting when we return."

"So when you said that you were going to prepare for the trip, you meant me, didn't you?"

"No, _I'll_ be preparing for the trip by taking a nap."

"Because, taking a nap requires so much energy, My Lord."

"You wouldn't want to deal with me in a grouchy mood, Merlin."

"I don't want to deal with you in a good one, Arthur."

"Just do your chores you idiot!"

"Prat." I call from over my shoulder. I duck expectantly as an empty chalice is thrown above my head.

I spend the rest of the day darting to and fro in attempt to finish the grossly large amount of tasks I had been told to do. The sun had long since dropped but my work is finally finished and I can focus on the real problem at hand. I need some way to sneak into Lord Agravaine's chamber unnoticed. Something that wasn't uncommon around the castle. I could always turn into one of those hideous tapestries… No, somehow it would be slightly difficult to take any evidence without arms. I continue the trek back to my cozy room when my foot connects with a fury blob on the floor. I jump back in surprise, when I notice it's a stray cat I crouch down and pet it gently in apology.

"I'm so sorry I ran into you, I didn't notice you at all with the shadows covering- wait a second." I have it, a cat. There are loads of them strolling around the castle! It would be easy to walk around Lord Agravaine's chamber undetected and even in the off chance that he did see me then he would simply brush me off as a curious stray!

"You my friend, are brilliant!" I whisper to the cat, giving it a final pat on the head. With that I sprinted towards my room and immediately ripped off the floor board hiding my magic book.

"What in God's name are you doing, boy?" Gauis walks stiffly into my room with one eyebrow raised, his signature expression.

"There has always been something strange about Arthur's uncle. Don't deny it, Gaius. I've seen those looks you've given him! Well, after he convinced Arthur to change the route we are taking tomorrow, he looked excited, like he's planning something and I doubt it's a surprise birthday party!"

"Where are you going with this, Merlin?"

"Well, I was thinking I could spy on him!"

"You know as well as I, he would spot you immediately. However, I feel you have another idea that involves magic, considering the way you're tearing through that book. I know you're dying to tell me so go ahead."

"I'm going to turn myself into a cat!" I reply immediately with a grin.

"A cat." Gaius repeats, not looking nearly as excited as he ought to be.

"Yes, a cat! It's perfect, Camelot has dozens of them running around, he won't notice a thing."

"It's a good idea in theory Merlin, but taking one object, a human body no less, and turning it into something completely different and extremely complex requires very powerful magic."

"There is no way I'm going to find out unless I try. Besides, if Agravaine is really plotting something all of Camelot could be at stake. It's my destiny to help Arthur become the Once and Future King, and he will never become that if there is nothing left to be King of!"

"I understand, but I just want to let you know what you're getting into. What you're about to do is no small feat. I wish you luck, my boy."

"Thanks, Gaius. Here, I found it!" I could feel my magic bubble up inside me at just reading the words. It was desperate to be released. "_Áendednes tó catte_." Nothing happened. I try again but still no results.

"I'm sorry, perhaps another spe-Merlin, you have fangs!" Gauis is staring at my parted mouth in utter shock. I quickly raise my fingers to my canines only to find them much longer and sharper than before. Suddenly, I could feel my muscles tighten. I stretch my neck in order to relieve some of the tension but I only seem to grow closer to the floor. My hands have turned into paws with sharp claws protruding from each of them. Only minutes later I can't find anything human about myself. I stretch experimentally and glance backwards to notice a black tail flicking back and forth, not to mention a shining black coat.

"Merlin, are you all right?"

With a flying leap I land on my bed and suddenly notice the awful stench coming from it. Is this what I smell like to all cats?

"Can you answer me?" Gaius calls cautiously.

I open my mouth to respond but my tongue can't seem to form the words, instead a small meow escapes me. I jerk back in surprise. I try once more but still nothing comes out but my pitiful mew.

"I suppose this should have been expected, but you'll get your voice back once you return to your human form. Just hurry over to Agravaine's chamber and see what you can find out. I don't trust that man at all, and cat or not, I do worry about you Merlin." I nod in Gaius's direction and sprint off. I tumble down the steps, forgetting how much larger they seem but I manage to regain my footing. I mostly hang back in the shadows once I'm in the halls of the castle. I take a great many turns until I reach the door of Agravaine's chamber, which was left slightly ajar. A mouse scampers across the floor and I find it difficult not to pounce after it. I quickly remind myself of the task at hand and listen intently for any signs of Agravaine. My ear twitches in the direction of his mahogany desk. His quill is scratching on paper and he is taking short excited breaths. I pad to the back of his chair and attempt to see what he is writing. I'm too blasted short so I hop onto an extra chair beside him. So caught up in the letter Agravaine does not notice my presence. I can finally make out some of the letter.

"_My Lady Morgana,_

_ I have convinced Arthur to take the path through the Eastern Woods. I regret that I could not tell you the news in person but I fear that the court physician and his ward, Arthur's servant, have grown slightly suspicious of me. There is no need to worry for I have the situation under control. Once Arthur is dead tomorrow, you shall take your rightful place on the throne and they will no longer be a problem. _

_Lord Agravaine"_

He carefully creases the paper and prepares it to give to a messenger hawk. I take the opportunity and dive for the letter. I can't let it get to Morgana. Agravaine grunts in surprise. He attempts to shove me away but I claw at him. I know I hit my mark when I see a dark streak trickle down his hand. While he continues to nurse his arms I shred the letter to as many pieces as possible. With a flick of my tail I turn and attempt to scratch up Agravaine even more. I need to do anything that will postpone him from writing that letter. He eventually just grabs me by the scruff of my neck and throws me across the room. I collide with wall and black spots dance in my vision. I wobble back to my feet and race towards him once more.

"Stupid cat, get out!" he bellows. With all of his might he kicks my side and I can fell three of my delicate ribs give out. I yelp in pain and rest on my side as I try to get my breathing under control. Lord Agravaine stomps from his chamber and presumably towards Gaius's to get his cuts looked at. After several moments I walk slowly back to my room. I just want to sleep but it would be a whole lot easier to get to my bed if the world would just hold still for a few seconds.

When I finally reach my destination Agravaine is already leaving, thanking Gaius with a very fake smile. The kind that says, even though I'm smiling, if you were on fire and I had a bucket of water, I would drink the water.

"You did quite a number on him, Merlin! I gave him a sleeping draught so heavy that I'll be amazed if he makes it back to his chamber without passing out. It seems Camelot is safe for tonight. I meow in agreement. I stumble towards the book and skim for the reversal spell. It appeared to be the same spell only backwards. Simple enough. In my mind I call upon my magic and read "_Catte Tó Áendednes."_ I pray to every god I know of and even make up a few for good measure in hopes this will work. Most sorcerers had to actually read the spells vocally but then again I'm not most sorcerers. I take a deep breath as I feel my muscles working into another shape. It feels as though I had been crammed inside a box for ten years and just now decided to stand up. My bones cracked as I stretched. It felt nice to be back despite the pounding headache and broken ribs. I would need to get Gaius to look at that. I shuffle from my room and into Gaius's.

"So, how do I look?" I ask with a forced grin.

"Are you sure the spell is done?" He asks, worry evident in his rough voice. Seeing my confused expression he hands me a mirror. Glancing upon it I see two black, pointy ears protruding from my head, blue cat eyes and fangs sprouting from my teeth.

"Gaahhh!" I cry out in surprise, dropping the mirror in the process. I glance at my back and my fears have been confirmed, a long black tail is swishing back and forth. I quickly recite the spell and wait for it to take effect. I wait a moment then pat the top of my head, alarmed to find the ears still there. I try again, but still nothing. I continually practice the spell but nothing about my appearance has changed.

"Gaius, I think I'm stuck…"

TBC

Thanks for reading! This was my first Merlin fic and I plan on it being at two shot. I hope everyone was in character and it wasn't too choppy. I'm rather tired right now so there will probably be several mistakes which I take full credit for, I just really wanted to post this tonight. I would also like to know if I should turn this into a reveal fic or not. I just can't decide so your help would be greatly appreciated! It would be great if you could drop me a review!

Thanks,

Hain


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I lied this is going to be a longer fic than I planned. This chapter is shorter than the previous one but I promise in the next chapter things will start to pick up.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin and I still sadly do not own Colin Morgan. (His smile= birth of a kitten)**

"I feared this would happen. It's not uncommon for sorcerers to sometimes get caught half-way between forms. "Gaius shuffles some papers around and fingers the books on the shelf until he comes across a plain, leather bound book. "Ah here we are." He murmurs as he lands on a page with a crudely drawn person with the wings of a bird attached to his back and a slight beak protruding from his nose.

"Right, so what's the antidote for this? How long 'till this tail is gone?" Gaius gives me a sad glance and that's when I know it's not going to be easy. It's probably some sort of plant that is in an imaginary land that only appears on the first frost when a dog barks three times after a bird poops on its head.

"There is no antidote, only time. You could be stuck like this anywhere from the next week to an entire year. We can only wait and see. This is most likely because such powerful magic was used. You simply did not have enough energy to finish the spell, at least not without getting extremely tired. You may be the most powerful warlock to ever live. Merlin, but because this magic was not putting you in any immediate danger your instinctual magic is not responding. Perhaps we can tell Arthur that you have some obscure, but highly contagious disease that you contracted while helping me with some patients. It's not entirely unlikely."

"I can't I have to go to the meeting with King Olaf tomorrow. Normally, I would be fine with missing out on this, but I don't trust Agravaine in the least. If something happens I need to be there to protect Arthur." I shake my head with finality. Cat ears or not, I'm going on this trip!

"I know you will, in the meantime we need to find some way to keep those ears and tail of yours covered. Not to mention take a look at your ribs." I look up at him in shock, I didn't even mention them to him and he was already on me.

"How did you-"

"My boy, I've been a physician longer than you've been alive!" He replies with a throaty chuckle.

I slowly waltz toward the rickety, brown cot in the middle of the room which is used for treating patients. I cautiously lower myself down; making sure my tail is completely out of the way. The cot squeaks loudly, almost painfully to my now sensitive ears. Gaius shuffles over and gingerly lifts my fraying blue shirt. He places his fingers around my ribcage and prods lightly, knowing he hit his mark as I hiss and the bone gives way. He wraps a bandage around my torso and some sort of concoction which will supposedly help with the pain.

Without warning the door to the physician's chamber is slammed open by three rather tired knights. I pin my ears in a mixture of fear and surprise. I sit frozen to my seat. This should be fun to explain. They don't say anything so I scrutinize their faces for any hints. Elyan is standing on the left of a very beat up Gwaine. He has one dark eyebrow raised and his mouth is open, like he planned on saying something but just forgot what it was. Gwaine isn't looking all that surprised but that doesn't really count for much considering he probably is drunk and has a concussion. Finally, Percival is holding Gwaine up on the right. His face is a mask as usual which I'm slightly glad for. At least something is normal.

"Merlin, you do realize you have cat ears, fangs, and a tail, right?" Elyan questioned.

"I do not have any body parts of a cat at this moment; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But it's right there, Merlin…" Percival spoke this time.

"You're finally coming clean about your magic! You aren't very good at hiding it you know, throwing plates like that and everything!" Gwaine slurs.

"What is he talking about?"

"_Shut up_, Gwaine. Nothing, he's talking about nothing. He's obviously drunk and concussed. You know what, you're all dreaming. That's it, this is a dream. Now you are going to leave through that door and never speak of this again." I plead knowing that they won't believe a word of it.

"We aren't leaving until you explain what's going on, sorcerer!" Elyan reached for his sword. Not really a surprise though, especially considering his father was killed in place of one. I sigh in defeat and ask Elyan to kindly point the sword somewhere besides my throat and I begin to explain. I stand up and allow them to lay Gwaine on the cot so Gaius can treat his wounds. The physician nods at me as a form of encouragement, it's now or never.

"I'm a warlock. There I said it. I have magic and a spell went really wrong. Before you interrupt me and start calling the guards, there is a lot I have to explain. First of all, I didn't choose to practice magic. I had no more choice in this than Arthur has in being King. I've had it since birth, my mum says I could move things with my mind before I could even talk. I came to Camelot because times were hard. I grew up without a father which meant a constant lack of food and money. Eventually my powers were too great and too out of control so my mother sent me to Gaius, in hopes that I would at least get a good meal and help with containing my magic.

After I came here I met…someone. He told me about this great destiny I have and how I needed to protect Arthur in order to fulfill it. I didn't believe it at first, called him a loon. Then I saved Arthur for the first time when a witch possessed a Lady's body. She threw a dagger at him so I slowed time and pushed him out of the way. Ever since then I've continued to protect him no matter what.

The reason I'm half cat right now is rather complex. I've always had my suspicions of Lord Agravaine, but today he was especially insistent that Arthur would take a certain path through the woods. I needed to find a way to spy on him and make sure he wasn't up to something. Thus, I turned my self into a cat so I could sneak into his room. I found him writing a letter to Morgana, plotting to kill Arthur. I tore it up and gave him a couple nicks too before he kicked me out of his room. He came here to get Gaius to clean his wounds but what he didn't know he was also given a sleeping draft so he wouldn't stay awake long enough to write the letter. When I tried to turn myself back I got stuck like this."

Gwaine let out a low whistle, "You've been busy tonight."

"So you really are a warlock? I've always had my suspicions about you. There have been too many lucky instances, too many coincidentally falling tree branches, too many battles you've come out of without a scratch even though you don't wear chainmail. It's not as though you don't fight, I always see you in the middle of battle. It never added up, not until now." That was quite possibly the longest I've ever heard Percival speak.

"How do we know for sure you weren't just using Arthur, using all of us, and waiting for the right moment to kill us?"

I let loose I dry sort of laugh, "Elyan, with my powers, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here right now. Besides, if I really wanted to kill Arthur do you think I would deal with his dirty socks for all this time?"

"Heh, I guess not. I just can't believe Gwaine was right for once."

"So, what are going to do?" I ask nervously. I wring my hands together and take a steadying breathe.

"About what?" Elyan asks.

"Well, I am sort of a sorcerer, living in Camelot, illegally. Keeping me hidden would be considered treason." I point out.

"Mate, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Gwaine groans from the cot.

"I may not have known you for a very long time Merlin, but I did know Lancelot and he spoke very highly of you. You have given me no reason to distrust you so I see no reason for you to distrust me." Percival's eyes were filled with a wisdom, a kind that hard come by in the people of Camelot.

"There never was a choice to make. At first I was surprised but I hope one day you can tell us of all of your adventures."

"You know where I stand on this Merlin. If Princess wants to get to you he has to go through me first."

"Thanks, Gwaine." I feel lighter than I have in years. It's a wonderful sensation I think I may just float off the ground. Yet, there is still something that is weighing me down, Arthur. The knights may have accepted me easily but Arthur was a whole different case entirely. I never knew exactly how he was going to react. I glance out the window, the sky is lightening slightly and I know it is only a matter of hours before we begin our journey.

"Thank you all so much but now I have a problem. I'm going on the journey and I can't go looking like this if I want to keep my head."

"Right, how about I find a hat that hopefully won't look too strange and Percival and Gwaine can keep watch. I doubt we want anyone else finding out about this." With that Elyan slipped through the door.

"I really wish I had some milk right now. Why is it that we never have milk Gaius? It makes me _really_ angry!"

"Look Merlin, I've told you before milk isn't that good for you." Gwaine slurs again.

"You really have no idea how upsetting this is to me, do you?" I take a breath, preparing to continue my rant when Percival come us behind me.

"I wonder…" With that I felt gentle fingers rubbing behind one of my black ears. I immediately relax and let loose a soft purr.

"No, wait, what are you doing? I'm losing my train of thought! Stop it! Milk, yes- ahhh." He rubs a little harder and I shut my eyes, purring like an engine but I can't seem to care. It was ten seconds of complete euphoria. He slowly stops and my eyes feel heavy. I slowly stumble up to my bed and promptly collapse on top of it.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please note I edited the first chapter. Nothing much has really changed, just a few typographical errors. **

**Cheers to anyone who caught the milk refrence.**

**Also here is the link to where I got the idea for this story: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_24wkPsvCbE**

**Replace (dot) with .**

**~Hain**


End file.
